


The Necromancer

by vorfm95



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Death, Evak - Freeform, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mikael - Freeform, Necromancy, POV Even Bech Næsheim, SKAM, and I swear they end together, fic week, it has a happy ending, there is a lot of fluff and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: He would see him once again.It had taken him almost a whole year but he finally would see him again.What is the meaning of magic if it can help your loved ones?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came because I was told I couldn't write an angsty story in 200 words. So I did, thank [Wyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic) and [Mikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie) for that.  
> Then I was convinced to write more of it by the amazing people at skam international, specially to . [Marie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naescar) and [Fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/pseuds/starfishunicorntea) who read through it to make sure it made sense. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Everything was ready.

He was wearing _his_ hoodie, it smelt like _him,_  it still felt warm.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes and mentally convincing himself that he could do it. This time it would work. He had gotten everything ready, followed every single step. It would work. _It had to work_.

He would see _him_ once again.

It had taken him almost a whole year but he finally would see him again.

He walked to the place _he_ had been buried, and kneeled down. Carefully and ceremoniously he drew a circle and placed the bowl with the ingredients in the middle. He lit the fire and looked at his watch.

Almost one hour after midnight, as the book said.

 _It would work_.

He recited the enchantment as he had learnt.

Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes without stopping the enchantment, tears falling down his cheeks.

 _It had to work_.

A breeze of air swirled around him. The fire was blown out, the circle swept out and everything around him was flying away. Dirt getting in his eyes yet he didn’t close them. He kept them open. Staring at the dim light growing from the floor.

And then he heard it.

 _His_ voice.

“What did you do, Even?”


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

**Then**

"Hello." The IMK clerk said looking at a folder and with the most bored tone Even had ever heard. That makes two of them, he didn’t want to be there either. "My name is Isak Valtersen and I-" Isak looked up, his bright green eyes staring widely at him. He coughed trying to get back in train. "I will be... Your..."   
  
"Mentor?" Even offered with a sheepish smile.   
  
"Yeah.... That." He stuttered looking down at his folder again. 

Even smiled at him, Isak suddenly looked so nervous that it was kind of cute. Actually everything about that clerk was kind of cute. Nothing like he had expected, he was imagining someone like Sonja’s grandfather, and old man with a long grey braided bear and smelling like onions. If Even hadn’t been forced to come here and therefore had been moping and focusing on his sketchbook for the last half an hour, he would have noticed him. A boy around his age with golden curls, cute cupid’s bow lips, a pointy nose, long legs… 

Isak cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at him.

It took Even a second longer to understand he had asked him something. “Sorry?”

“I asked you,” Isak answered patiently. “what’s your power? You didn’t fill it on the form.”

“Uh, I- I don’t know…” Even looked down ashamed. “I can’t control it, I have no idea what exactly it is…” 

Even braced for the other boy to laugh at him and tell him how useless he must be. It wasn’t the first time Even had tried to learn to control his magic, even his grandma found him quite hopeless. He couldn’t even blame them. They were right. His powers had been showing up from time to time for the past years, sometimes causing a flooding, others setting fire to something, or everything just went flying… And he had no control over it, he couldn’t start it not stop it at will. Whenever this had happened Even had been made to go to one on another  _ training _ camps, only to come back feeling useless after being insulted by his teachers. And those were mediocre wizards themselves, but he had been sent to the Institute of Magic Knowledge this time, where only the most powerful and wisest witches and wizards were allowed to enter. So even though Isak looked around his age, cute and inofensive, he was amongst the most powerful wizards of the world. Isak would for sure laugh on his face. 

But he didn’t. 

Isak simply nodded. “Okay, follow me then.” 

“Don’t you think that’s weird…? That… I  _ should  _ know by now?” Even asked catching up to him. 

“Not at all.” Isak smiled looking over his shoulder taking him to a gazebo in the middle of the garden. “And that’s probably why you don’t know how to control it.”

“Did you have the same problem?” Even asked looking at how sure he looked. 

Isak laughed surprising Even not only because he wasn’t expecting that answer but because of how beautiful hid laugh was. 

“I actually don’t have powers, Even. I am a magician not a wizard.” He answered placing Even on the middle of the gazebo and nodding slightly to himself when he was in the place he wanted. “I need to borrow the magic from outside sources. Sit.”

Even sat down cross legged noticing for the first time he was on the middle of a circle with weird patterns and runes drawn over. When he looked up again Isak had taken the purple robes he had been wearing and was standing in front of him dressed on long green hooded tunic and black jeans. He was also carrying six different coloured candles on his arms. 

He must have stared for too long because Isak blushed. “It is too hot for the robes... besides their are itchy.”

Even laughed taking the black candle Isak gave him. 

“Hold that with both hands ok?” Isak ordered and move to place the rest of them in different places forming a pentagon. He then stepped out of the circle facing Even with a smug smile, Isak raised his arms slightly lighting all candles at once. “Close your eyes. Now try to relax and look for a place in your mind that you feel safe. Find the way out.”

Even huffed. That was easier said that done, specially since his mind was invaded by the image of monsters and creatures calling him, trying to get him to listen to them. 

“Try it.” Isak voice sounded clear and close, making itself been heard over the noise of the monsters in his head. 

“I– I can't…” He tightened his grip on the candle trying to push the monsters and shadows away. “It's too dark.”

“Find a light then.” 

It wasn't working. 

“Even, listen to me.” Isak called once more his voice rising and drowning all sound. “Whatever you are facing, however dark and lost you are. It's your mind, it only belongs and obeys you. If you need a light, make it.” 

So he did.

Even called in his mind for the brightest light he had ever seen, once which could erase the monster and shadows from his mind. 

It worked!

His eyes opened at the same time the light flooded his mind, too soon to be able to see the source. 

Isak was staring at him with an amazed look and a small smile. 

“The black candle, huh?” said the boy. 

Even looked at the completely wasted candles around the circle and the still lit black candle on his hand. 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that we know what your magic is, and what to do to control it.” Isak voice sounded proud. “And, that you own the IMK a new gazebo roof. You are gonna be one hell of a wizard, Even.”

He looked up to see a burnt whole in the ceiling right above his head before standing up and looking again at Isak.

Isak answered his question before he had the time to ask.

“You are a Summoner.”

 

**Now**

“Why did you do it, Even?” Isak cried. 

Even looked up to see his boyfriend's face. It wasn't exactly as he remembered, well he was… if you moved past the non-tangible part. Isak wasn’t like one of his summoned creatures who became physical beings. Isak’s whole body was made of a dim light which is what he had always been to Even, the light who guided him and showed him the way. 

He was still showing him the way even after death.

“I needed to see you again.” Tears fall down from down his face. 

“But Necromancy is illegal, Even, you know that.” Isak’s voice sounded more pained and worried than mad.

“It is worth it.” He answered honestly and ignored Isak's retort. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have… we could have fixed it.”

Isak sighed sitting beside him. “It was too late. I wouldn’t have stopped anyway.”

“But why?”

“I thought…” Isak shook his head before looking at him. “I was afraid of losing you too.”

“You could never lose me.” Even promised the ghost. 

Isak smiled putting a hand on Even’s leg. A hand he could only feel because of the familiarity of it, because his body remembered that touch, because of how many times before Isak had touched him comfortably. 

Even closed his eyes, focusing on the touch.

“I know that now.”


	3. Chapter 2: Barganing

**Then**

Isak chuckled looking at the creature Even had just summoned. He had been an incredibly master, Even hadn’t just learn how to stop his powers to freely show up, but he was actually learning to summon creatures.

Which was the reason Isak was doubled over himself laughing.

“I- thought…” Isak tried to say. “I thought you were aiming for something… a little bigger.”

Even looked back at his summoning spell he had drawn and the one in the book Isak had gotten him. The spell was supposed to be for summoning a dog-like beast. But the image of the beast on the book looked nothing like the fluffy little ball with pointy ears that had showed up.

“You know, your first summoning is meant to become your familiar right?” Isak seemed to be calming down.

“Stop bullying Das, Isak.” Even frowned at the younger boy. “You are gonna hurt its feelings.” The little ball jumped on Even’s hand and moved up to set itself over his head.

“You already named it?”

Even nodded petting Das softly with a finger.

“Wow. That's what I call an instant connection.” Isak rolled his eyes at him. “Do you wanna have lunch together?”

They went together to a nearby place, it had become a non-spoken agreement that after classes they would just go and chill together. Even waited at the Institute entrance while Isak ran up to his desk and got his bag. He loved this, and he was dreading the day his lessons were over.

Even watched the door until Isak got out, greeting a on older wizard and the pulling his tongue at his back. Smiling at Even as soon as he saw him.

It was a nice day, so they walked side to side just chatting comfortably about their lives. Even after the little time Even had known Isak, he already counted him as one of his friends.

“So who was that guy?” Even asked when he deemed they were appropriately far from Isak's job.

Isak looked down sheepishly. “You saw that?”

Even simply nodded.

“Just an old fart that makes my research harder,” Isak shrugged. “he is a real jerk. And he is also my boss.”

“Ouch.” Even complained making Isak laugh.

Lately it had become a game of his, trying to make Isak smile or laugh as many times as possible for the time they were together. As much as Isak claimed he had no real magic, Even had to disagree. His smile was absolutely magical.

“What are you looking at?” Isak furrowed his brow. Fuck, he had been staring. “Do I have anything on my face?”

Even shrugged “Just a beautiful smile.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Das mocked him from it’s place on top of Even's head.

The boy glared at it before looking back to Even. “You know you can make him disappear?”

“What? Why?” Even shook his head energetically making Das complain and hold on tight to his hair. “I am a Summoner, Isak. I make things appear not _disappear_.”

Isak laugh made Even’s stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. “You don't know how, do you?”

Even shook his head sheepishly.

“I will teach you next time.”

 

**Now**

Even watched with tears on his eyes as the figure in front of him faded, vanishing into thin air as it had never been there.

It hurt.

He had never made Das disappear after Isak taught him how to. Das was his familiar, his friend, part of him… but he had to chose.

Isak or Das.

It wasn't much of a choice really.

Isak.

It will always be Isak.

“Stop it, Even…” Isak begged tears shining in his eyes.

“Not yet…” He shook his head, black spots creeping into his vision. “Just a bit more, please.”

“You can’t make Das go! Even why would you do that you love him!”

He didn’t have to think his answer. “I would give _anything,_ Isak. Anything, to be able to be with you, just one more time, just a second. To kiss you again. All I have, for just being able to say goodbye.”

Isak sighed nodding in defeat. “I never asked… why did you called him Das?”

Even grimaced but chuckled anyway. Only Isak would ask silly questions as if they had all the time in the world when in truth… time was running out.

“Well, do you remember how we thought he was going to be some kind of big monster but was a fluffy harmless ball?”

“ _Harmless_ …” Isak laughed. “I was so wrong…”

“Yeah… but my first thought was disappointment too… so I called him Sad backwards.”

They kept quiet for a little while before Isak decided to speak again.

“How did you do it?” He asked him. “Summon me I mean… all Necromancy books were destroyed.”

“Not all.”


	4. Chapter 3: Anger

**Then**

Even was laying on his couch playing with Das making him follow his finger until he caught it. Isak was still roaming the shelves covering the walls of half of his house.

“Wow, seriously where did you got all those books? I am sure there are editions that you can't find at the Institute.” Isak turned slightly from his crouched position to look at Even.

“Family Legacy? I don't know.” Even shrugged. “This used to be my grandma house, she already had all the books.”

“Was she a witch too?” Isak lifted his legs to sit down on the couch letting them rest on his laps afterwards.

“Yeah, a powerful one. I think.” Even still remembered his grandmother's disappointed face at his lack of powers and later on at his utter discontrol of them.

Isak hummed paying more attention to a book he had picked than to Even. “Some of those books shouldn't exist anymore… I have been looking for stuff like this for sooo long.”

“You can take it, if you want.” Das finally got a grip on his finger and was nibbling at it, it was mildly annoying but the creature was trying not to hurt him.

The other boy’s expression lighted up so much that Even could feel it even without looking.

“You are kidding me right?”

Even sat up shaking his head. “Not at all, is not like anyone would notice. The only one who knew which books are here was my grandma, and she has been dead for years.”

“You don't like her very much, do you?” Isak asked letting the book down and moving slightly closer making their knees touch.

It had been happening more often lately, Isak would get closer to him when teaching him, let his touch linger a bit longer than necessary when correcting his movements, and look into his eyes for endless time. And Even craved the closeness, the warm touches, the looks… He couldn't get enough.

“She was scary… She still is, like, no one has been able to go to the attic since she died. It's weird.” Even said looking into Isak's green eyes, surrounded by dark shadows. “What do you want the book for anyway?”

“My research.” Isak shrugged with a little smile. “I am at a dead end… I think this can help.”

“Is that why you haven't been sleeping.” Even asked before he could bit his tongue. He shouldn't have pushed, they had just became friends, he didn't want to ruin it so soon.

The boy just shrugged looking down. “Yeah, I just get drawn to it and forget to go to bed.”

“What's it about?”

Isak smiled.

 

**Now**

“I just don’t get it!” Even screamed. “Why, Isak?”

Isak’s form felt more real as he recoiled back getting further from Even. It hurt.

“We were so _good_ , Isak… I just…. We could have been together for much longer!” Even kept going without caring about Isak’s pained look.

“YOU SAY IT LIKE IT IS MY FAULT!” Isak’s hands turned to fists on his sides. “As if I had a choice!”

“YOU HAD IT!” Even shook his head. “You could have stopped! You cared more about that stupid research than me!”

Isak looked at him in shock. “WHAT THE FUCK EVEN? THAT’S NOT TRUE!”

Even laughed mirthlessly. He could remember all the times Isak had told him he was too busy, or too tired to even go out for lunch towards the end. Isak could make up excuses but it was all his fault.

“I _wanted_ to stop, Even, but I _couldn’t_.” The boy all but cried saying that. “I loved you… I _love_ you but… I just _couldn’t._ ”

“BULLSHIT!” His boyfriend stepped away once more making Even regret his words. “It doesn’t make sense…”

“I am sorry…”

“Sorry won’t fix it, Isak.” Once again Isak’s expression was hurt by his words, but Even wanted him to hurt. Dying was easy, the hardest part was for those left behind. For Even. “You died for a fucking useless research!”

“It wasn’t useless! It was supposed to help people!” Isak looked angry at him now. “It was gonna make things better. It was supposed to change _your_ life.”

“It did. For the worse…” Even replied letting himself fall on the ground and hiding his head between his legs. “It took everything I cared for from me. I didn’t want you to save everyone. I didn’t need a magic help to deal with my head, I needed _you_. I _need_ you.”

Even could feel Isak’s embrace as he whispered in his ear. “I am so sorry.”


	5. Chapter 4: Depression

**Then**

Even stared at his reflection on the mirror, trying to fix his hair. Das, sitting on the rack under the mirror, made an annoyed and tired noise, rolling his eyes at him. 

“You spend too much time with Isak.” He scolded the little creature. 

Das buffed at him pulling his blue tongue out and going back to eating his lemon segment.

“C’mon,” Even offered him his hand. “we need to go or I will be late. And I don't want to be late for my first date.” 

The creature jumped excitedly hiding immediately in his hood. 

Even couldn't stop playing with his hands. He was so nervous, logically it was any other day with him, any other afternoon. But it was different. It was different because it was a date. A date with Isak, and he wanted it to be the first if many. 

Isak was waiting him in front of the little cafeteria they usually went after the classes. Even really needed the classes anymore, not to control his powers at least. Anyway neither of them had decided to stop them, they had that time cleared for meeting each other. Some days Isak would teach him some fun summoning spell he had come across, others they just messed around with magic tricks. Most of the time they just annoyed Isak’s co-workers until they needed to hide or run.  

The younger boy smiled brightly when he spotted Even, walking towards him with his hands on the pockets of his hooded tunic. The same one he wore the day they meet. Even’s smile grew just as wide. 

Das snooped from his hoodie jumping to Isak's shoulder.

“Really?” Isak's tone was of fake annoyance. “You had to bring Das...Ouch!” 

Das bit Isak's earlobe as a complain making Even chuckle. 

“He goes everywhere I go.” Even answered simply. 

Isak raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Almost.” He felt his face go warm as Isak laughed. 

“That's a relief.” The boy just said taking his hand and guiding him down the street.

They walked hand in hand for a little while, the awkward silence soon broke and turned into the easy conversation they had gotten used to by now. 

Even spent most of the time admiring Isak instead of the beautiful landscape of the path he was taking him. The beauty of the lake shore and the the forest surrounding it, had nothing against Isak's deep green eyes and shining smile.

At the end they sat in front of the lake, letting the small waves bathe their feet. Isak rested his head over Even’s shoulder closing his eyes. Both still holding each other’s hand.

“I wish we could be like this forever.” Isak whispered so low that if it weren't for his proximity Even would have miss it.

“Why can't we?” Even asked letting go of his hand so he could caress and look properly at the beautiful boy by his side. Isak looked so tired and small, yet so at peace in his arms. Even knew then that there was no turning back for him, he was hopelessly in love with him. “If you want me, I will always be by your side.” 

“That's everything I wanted ever since I saw you.” Isak smiled placing a sweet kiss on the inside of his hand never breaking eye contact. “I am so glad I changed Mr.Idiot our cases.”

Even furrowed his brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh.” Isak blushed and looked down. “He just said some rude things and he pissed me off… so I told him that I would mentor you instead.” 

He was even more confused now. Even knew Isak was talking about his boss and that he was an asshole but Even couldn't think what he could have said to get Isak to take over hid mentoring. “What did he say?”

“Nothing important.” Isak brushed it off a bit, looking a bit restless. When he looked up at Even sighing loudly. “He just… complained about always having to help… kids who can't control magic…”

“He called me crazy…” Even understood swallowing the lum in his throat. It wasn't the first time. “What did  _ you _ say?”

Isak looked up surprisedly full of care and something Even hoped was love. “Uh… I told him to go fuck himself and took your form from the table.” 

Even nodded a small smile showing. “Did you really tell him to go fuck himself?”

“No,” Isak smiled making Even chuckle. “I said he was a huge old jerk and he could forget about it because  _ I _ would mentor you.” Isak smiled. “I swear I didn't know you were hot.”

That finally broke the awkwardness and made Even laugh. “Shit, Isak.  _ That's _ hot.” 

The younger boy blushed smiling brightly at him, with his eyes shining. 

Even couldn't help himself, he wanted to kiss Isak, to feel that smile… So he did. He closed the distance that had grown between them, stopping just a breath away from Isak's lips, waiting for his permission. Isak kissed him without a second guess, pressing his lips softly against Even's. 

It wasn't like fireworks as people said. Even had felt fireworks kissing Sonja for the first time. But this kiss... This kiss? It was like kissing the sun itself, it was warm and safe, it was everything halting to a stop, his heart beating too fast… it was Isak. 

It was love. 

 

**Now**

They had been in utter silence for a while now, just sitting side by side. Even had finally calm down and had stopped shouting at Isak. 

“This is not fair…” Even's voice was broken whisper. “We were supposed to have a whole life ahead of us…”

“You still can have that, Even.” Isak sighed placing himself in front if Even, his hands caressing his shoulders. Even could swear he could feel him. It made a shiver go up his spine. 

“Why would I want that now?” He scoffed. “What's the point now?”

“Even–”

“No, Isak, I won't keep going on with my life, I won't fall in love again. I won't.” Even shook his head, he had no energy left for more arguing.

“You say that now but–” Isak tried again.

“I won't. Because I don't want to Isak.” His answer sounded final.

“Think about your mum? Or Mikael? Sana? How would they feel, Even?”

“I don't care.” He shrugged. “I haven't talked to them in months anyway, they won't even notice.”

Isak got mad at that. “That's not true!” 

“Whatever, nothing matters anymore.”


	6. Chapter 5: Acceptance

**Then**

It was getting late and Isak was never late. Not  _ that _ late. Even was tired of waiting for him, it wasn't even a date, they had their last class together. It had been almost two years since they met, and per Isak's insistence Even was gonna take the entrance exam for the Magical School. They were going to practice together, Isak wouldn't miss that. He never missed them, not even when Even told him he should rest instead or tried to turn them into a date. 

Something was wrong.

Even stood up heading back to Isak’s, he should be there. He walked back, his steps faster and longer than usual but not breaking into a run. Even hoped Isak had finally fallen asleep and that was the reason he wasn't coming.

“Baby? Are you here?” He asked opening the door to Isak's little house with his own key. They hadn't move together but they practically lived together anyway.

The entrance was dark, and there didn't seem to be any light coming from Isak's office. Maybe he had been called to the IMK. 

“Isak?” Even walked inside to make sure of it anyway. He went down the narrow corridor, looking into Isak's room first, the bed was perfectly made and covered in books. “Hey, baby? I am starting to worry…”

The bathroom was empty too, and the door at the end of the corridor, Isak's office room, was closed. 

Even knocked. “Issy?” 

He couldn't open the door. Even fought with the doorknob uselessly, pulling and pushing repeatedly. 

“Isak, open the door, please?” He tried once more, his heart beating faster. Something felt off. “Das, can you open it?” 

The creature noded jumping as he took his real shape and turned into a huge dog-like creature, pushing the door open. 

Even sighed when the door opened and he finally found Isak sleeping over his table. His head between his arms wrinkling all the papers around. 

Still the room felt off.

Das seemed to felt it too because he started to growl and bristle his fur. The room was unnaturally dark and bone chilling cold. 

Even just wanted to run away as far as he could.

He shook Isak's shoulder. “Issy, baby, wake up.”

Isak stood still. 

Das growl grew louder.

“Isak, fuck, you are scaring me!” Even voice was trembling as he tried shaking Isak once more. 

Still the boy didn't react, in fact this time Even noticed how cold Isak was. 

“Isak, honey?” His voice sounded like a cry, pained and broken. He kneeled down moving the hair from his face with a soft caress. 

Isak's eyes were closed, he looked very peaceful. He could have been sleeping as Even had thought at first. But he was too pale, the shadows around his eyes too dark… and he wasn't breathing. 

Das roared this time. 

It was a cry full of pain and hurt, and Even knew it was all coming from himself even more if he wasn't able to feel it. 

Isak was dead. 

 

**Now**

The two boys were looking at the night sky, watching the stars close together. They had done that countless of times before. It was them alone in the world. 

“We were happy, right?” Even asked Isak.

“Yeah, I was never happier than when I was with you.” Even could hear the smile in Isak's voice. “You were the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Even hummed in agreement. “I never felt anything like what I felt with you. I never loved like I love you.”

“Me neither. I love you so much, Even.” Isak's voice was tinted with regret and sadness. “I am so sorry…”

Even shook his head not sure if Isak was even looking. The sky was starting to turn lighter, the stars were disappearing slowly. The sun was rising.

“You know, I wouldn't change a thing.”


	7. Chapter 6: Death

**Then**

“Even! C’mon I know you are in there.” Mikael voice screamed from the other side of the door. 

Even turned around hiding himself further under his blankets. 

“Even,  _ please, _ you can't keep ignoring us…” The voice kept pleading. “It's been three days, are you even eating?” 

Das growled at the door, snuggling closer to his cheek.

Mikael tried to open the door. “Fuck, Even, I am worried about you! I know this all suck but…” He sighed. “I am sorry, bro. I just want to know you are alive in there.”

“Go away!” Even finally complained, his voice rough after days without using it. 

“Ok, ok… I will come tomorrow again, though.” Mikael promised. 

Even growled.

His friend could do whatever he wanted, Even wasn't gonna move from his bed. He had no reason to. Isak was dead and nothing made sense anymore. 

There was finally silence and Even could finally cry in peace again. 

“Even.”

He ignored it. 

“Even.” A voice called again.

It was familiar but he couldn't place it. 

“Even.” The voice kept trying. 

He covered his ears, he wanted the voice to stop. 

“Even,” Again and again and again. 

“SHUT UP ALREADY!” Even screamed making Das jump away scared and confused.

“Even.” Once more. 

He got out of the bed opening the door with rage. There was no one. Just his empty corridor in front of him. Full of dark shadows and dust. He hadn't realized it was already night. 

“Even.” He heard the voice again.

“Who the fuck are you?” Even walked into the corridor, the cold floor under his bare feet making him shiver. 

“Even.” 

Even followed the sound of the voice, Das at his side had turned into his fighting size and looked distressed. 

“Even.” 

He stopped in front of the door that went up to his grandmother's attic. The door was open. A shiver went up his spine and Das bared his teeth. The stairs were lit by a dim eerie green light. 

“Even.” The voice came from upstairs.

Even started climbing the stairs even though his familiar stood crying at the end. 

“Even.” 

He could tell the voice came from a book. Or that's what Even thought, the room was full of shelves with odd ingredients, old books and symbols, all covered in a thick layer of dust. The book stood over a lectern in the middle of the room. 

“Even.” The book repeated, it's cover shining with the same green light he had seen on the stairs. 

The cover had a weird rune he had never seen before but it made him tremble at its sight anyway. Even brushed his hand over the rune feeling the leather cover. 

The light blinded him for a second, and when he opened his eyes again the book was open.

_ “Rising the Dead. _ ” The page read. 

Necromancy. 

Even knew it was forbidden. 

It was Dark Magic.

But Dark Magic had taken Isak away from him… Maybe Dark Magic could bring him back. 

 

**Now**

Even’s eyes were closing, he felt so so tired but he wanted to stay awake. Sunrise was almost there, he just had to hold on a little longer, the spell will be over in no time anyway. 

He opened his eyes, the early lights were throwing weird shadows around him, and making it harder to spot Isak's translucent form. 

“Isak?” Even called him when he couldn't see him. He couldn't be gone, not just yet. 

“I am here.” Isak's voice sounded clearer and louder than he had heard it all night. “I am not going anyway, don't worry.”

Even nodded sighing. “But you are..  the sun is almost up… I can't keep the spell any longer…”

Isak looked him in the eye, his own looking sad and shining with tears. He could see him swallow a lump in his throat before taking a deep breath and placing his hand on his cheek. 

His body shivered at the touch, feeling the warmth of Isak's palm spreading to all his body and feeling the energy come back to himself. 

“I am sorry, Even…” Isak said. 

“We already talked about this, Isak… you don't have to be sorry.” Even said taking his boyfriend hands on his and placing them over his chest. “I love you.” 

Isak nodded crying, and Even just had to kiss him. Even pressed his lips against Isak's who kissed him back eagerly. He had missed this do much. They had missed it.

Even smiled when Isak broke the kiss, staying still really close to him. 

“I didn't mean it like that.” He said, tears still falling down his cheeks. “I tried to make you break the spell, I tried to wake you up before it was too late… I really did. But I couldn't.”

He frowned confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

Isak pointed behind Even, so he turned around to look at what was making Isak so upset. And then he saw it. He saw himself resting peacefully against a trunk. 

The spell had been stronger than he had. He had kept the spell for too long. 

The spell killed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the end, I hope you think it is happy? or as happy as it could be? 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
